home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Morag Bellingham
Morag Bellingham (née Stewart) was a recurring character in Home And Away. She was the villainous sister of Alf and Celia Stewart. She was the Summer Bay version of the Wicked Witch Of The West, but she did show loyalty to her family, particularly her niece Roo. Morag appeared sporadically between June 1988 (Ep 102) and April 2017 (Ep 6645), although she did not appear for 8 years between October 1993 (Ep 1348) and June 2001 (Ep 3073) when she was disowned by her family. She was played by Cornelia Frances who sadly died in May 2018 aged 77. Whether Morag will be killed off or never return is as yet unclear. If she is recast is yet unknown. So far the only regular actors to be re-cast have been Vanessa Downing and Justine Clarke in there characters of Pippa Fletcher and Roo Stewart respectively. Biography Morag was a magistrate judge with a tendency to be unyieldingly stern to those who she did not like, and often interfered with her family, although she did mean well. While she was stern and unapproachable, she did have a heart. She had a daughter, Bobby Marshall, who was once the foster sister of Sally Fletcher. She got on well with Sally and she was also instrumental in saving her twin brother, Miles Copeland, from losing his job due to a spiteful woman named Christine Jones, who was trying to have him removed. Despite her villainous ways, Morag always meant well, due to her love for her family. Backstory Morag Stewart was born in 1941 to Gordon and Sarah Jane Stewart. She is the sister of Alf Stewart, Celia Stewart, Barbara Stewart, Debra Stewart and Colleen Smart. Morag went to law school and trained as a judge and lawyer and married a man named Richard Bellingham in 1969. At the same time, she was still in contact with people from Summer Bay, including Donald Fisher. They had a brief affair and he got her pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter, Bobby in 1970 and Bobby was adopted to Al Simpson and his wife Doris. Morag carried on with her life. She built up a career in law and bought a mansion in Sydney. 1988-2013 Morag was a solicitor and court judge who found out about the dark history of Alf's girlfriend Ailsa Hogan. She had a devious side and even sided with the Macklin family, rivals to the Stewarts, a few times. In 1993, upon the death of Bobby, Morag tried to gain custody of her adoptive grandson Sam Marshall by stealing him off his real father Greg Marshall and trying to persuade him to leave his adoptive grandfather Donald Fisher. In October 1993, Ailsa found out and stopped her in her tracks, also Sam said he did not want to go. Alf confronted Morag and said she was no longer part of the family. Morag cried, and she decided to leave Summer Bay for good, she got into her car and drove off, putting Summer Bay behind her. She returned in June 2001, after 8 years away from Summer Bay. She soon made up with Alf and let bygones be bygones. In 2008 she married Ross Buckton, father of Charlie Buckton. Morag returned in the 2011 season return for Ross' funeral. Morag returned in January 2013 for the wedding of Roo to Harvey Ryan. 2016 Morag returned to Summer Bay in Episode 6371 because Alf asked her to represent Zac MacGuire in the Charlotte King murder case. According to an interview with Cornelia Frances on "The Morning Show", her character will only be on the show for three weeks. Morag threatened corrupt cop Dylan Carter and reveals Dylan's past relationship with his ex-fiancee, Constable Katarina Chapman. Morag then left the Bay in March 2016. 2017 Morag returned in 2017 to help John Palmer. After this was resolved, Morag left the Bay for the last time. Actress Cornelia Frances died in May 2018, but the fate of Morag has not yet been revealed. Memorable info Date of birth: 1941 Full Name: Morag Bellingham (Nee Stewart) First line "Few days" in answer to Alf about how long she is staying for Roo's wedding. Final line "Well, you've never backed away from a challenge, I respect that. And I look forward to meeting my great-niece, or nephew...Oh, pull yourself together. And anything you need, just ask." (to Roo) Trivia In 1988, Morag called Alf her "little brother". Alf was born in July 1945 so Morag must have been born in the early 1940 or 1941, so is probably a few years older older than Alf, and Don Fisher, who was born in February 1945. However other scripts have hinted that she is younger than Alf an her possible birth year is 1948. While different in personality, Morag does bear a resemblance to Madge Bishop from rival show Neighbours. Quotes Family Father Gordon Stewart Mother Sarah Jane Stewart Siblings Celia Stewart, Alf Stewart, Barbara Stewart, Debra Stewart, Colleen Smart (half, same father) Grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Great Grandfathers Angus Stewart Spouse Richard Bellingham (1969-1989), Ross Buckton (2008-2011) Children Bobby Marshall (1970) Stepchildren Charlie Buckton See also *Morag Bellingham - List of appearances *Stewart Family Tree *Morag's City Mansion Gallery Morag_1950s.png|Morag as a child in the 1950s, played by Phoebe Taylor-Bush. Morag_1970s.png|Morag in 1970, played by Eve Kelman. H&a morag.png|Morag in 1989. H&a morag 2003.png|Morag in 2004. Morag Bellingham Glare 2016.png|Morag in 2016. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Stewart family. Category:Bellingham family. Category:Buckton family. Category:Judges. Category:Lawyers. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:Home And Away gossips. Category:1941 births Category:1969 marriages. Category:2008 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Residents of Sydney (The City). Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1993 minor characters. Category:2001 minor characters. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:2003 minor characters. Category:2009 minor characters. Category:2011 minor characters. Category:2012 minor characters. Category:2013 minor characters. Category:2016 minor characters. Category:2017 minor characters